


One afternoon

by Jens



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, just a pointless one-shot i'm sorry, written for kagakise day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jens/pseuds/Jens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please ignore the fact this is two weeks late lol (KagaKise day was on the 7th...), I had work and other real life commitments that got in the way<br/>I really need to write more KagaKise so I was thinking I could maybe write more in this verse? Like the story of how they got together and stuff, idk yet, just putting it out there in case anyone's interested in seeing more</p></blockquote>





	One afternoon

Before Kagami and Kise started dating, Aomine used to think that Kagami wouldn’t allow Kise to hang all over him even if they’re both completely lovestruck and still in their honeymoon phase. But, well.

Kise is, unfortunately, shameless.

Even in Maji Burger, Kise keeps his fingers laced with Kagami’s and sits unnervingly close to him so that their thighs are pressed together all the way to their knees. And the smiles, and syrupy gazes, and Kise fucking _feeding_ Kagami -

That’s it, Aomine’s had enough. “I’m right here, you know?! And so are about 30 other people, so can you not?”

The reaction is immediate. Kagami detaches from Kise, their fingers finally coming undone for the first time since they met up with Aomine, embarrassment colouring his face bright red. Kise, on the other hand, seems more upset than anything.

“Sorry,” he says, voice uncharacteristically quiet and body language subdued. It’s kind of weird (Aomine just wants to eat without having to watch his friends being all gross with each other, that’s not too much to ask, is it?) but it doesn’t really sink in until Kagami starts glaring at Aomine like he wants to punch him in the face.

Oh. A brief glance at Kise finds him looking close to tears and Aomine’s stomach drops.

_Oh_. “No, I didn’t-” Aomine chokes a little, unsure of what to say. Fuck him and his big mouth. Kise misunderstood and now he’s thinking Aomine has a problem with it because Kise and Kagami are both guys, which… isn’t true. To make it worse, Kagami seems to have come to the same conclusion.

“I’m, uh, I don’t have a problem or anything... I just want to eat, you know?”

“And you can’t while we’re around?” Kise’s voice has a hard edge to it, the way it sometimes does when he gets really fired up on the court.

“No! I mean - you guys are great together and I’m happy for you, really. As long as you don’t get all mushy in front of me I’ll be fine so, uh, yeah,” Aomine finishes lamely, avoiding Kagami’s angry gaze. Damn, he should’ve just put up with Kise and Kagami’s PDA, kept his mouth shut and complained to Momoi afterwards. Or something like that, point is he could’ve done a lot of things that wouldn’t have offended his friends.

There’s a moment of extremely tense and awkward silence. Then Kise suddenly perks up, a mischievous grin spreading on his face. “Ooohh… jealous, are you, Aominecchi?”

Aomine sputters, feeling his cheeks heat up. “ _J-jealous_?! Of what?”

Because he isn't jealous. Definitely not, not one bit. Why would he be? He doesn’t like Kise or Kagami that way, nor does he want a relationship like theirs so really there’s nothing for him to be jealous about. Kise’s just being ridiculous, trying to make real life seem like one of those stupid dramas he’s always watching. And Aomine’s definitely _not_ sweating because he’s nervous or anything, nope.

Kise leans over the table. “Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone that Aominecchi’s a romantic at heart.”

“Oi!”

Kagami starts snickering and just like that the tension disappears; Kise goes back to holding Kagami’s hand and they move to sit even closer to each other. Then Kise leans over to whisper something in Kagami’s ear, making him go completely red, before turning to Aomine. Sounding weirdly out of breath, Kise says, “Sorry to bail, Aominecchi, but we have some, um, _stuff_ to do. So we’ll be going now.”  

Kagami’s giving Kise some very heated looks (heated in a way Aomine would rather not think about) as they get up and Kise’s not even trying to be stealthy about the slap he gives Kagami’s ass as they walk through the door. Kagami yelps just as the door closes and Aomine turns in his seat so he can follow them on the street, watching Kise step away from Kagami’s reach and running ahead. They’re both smiling in a disgustingly smitten way, even as Kagami finally catches Kise and puts him in a headlock.

They look so happy and good together and heck, maybe that is something Aomine feels jealous about after all.

Well shit. As he’s leaving the restaurant, Aomine digs out his phone to make a call. “Satsuki, I think I might be a little screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the fact this is two weeks late lol (KagaKise day was on the 7th...), I had work and other real life commitments that got in the way  
> I really need to write more KagaKise so I was thinking I could maybe write more in this verse? Like the story of how they got together and stuff, idk yet, just putting it out there in case anyone's interested in seeing more


End file.
